With a little help from my friends
by ajvamp21
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Takes place during the months that Callie and Arizona are separated. A friend from Arizona's past comes to Seattle to help her through this tough time. All characters belong to Shonda and ABC except for the few I created.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on a dream I had one night. It is set around the few months that Arizona and

Callie were seperated. This story is post Lauren, but Leah has never happened.

Let me give just a little bit of back story before I dive into the story. I met this super cute

blonde back in med school. Blondes were never really at the top of my list, but there was just something

about this girl. She was beautiful and super perky. Way out of my league and far from my usual type, but I

went for it anyway. We hit it off really well and even went on a few dates but we knew we wouldn't be more

than the awesome friends we became. We were inseparable, until I started dating someone. We still kept in

touch, but things changed. She went on to be a big shot PEDS surgeon in Seattle while I stayed behind on the

east coast. We still kept in touch through letters, but I still missed my best friend. Our paths didn't cross

again until years later...

I was now a resident at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital and best friends (again) with Arizona Robbins.

Man I missed this girl! Things just seemed to pick up exactly where we left off as soon as I arrived.

Through her letters I learned that she had gotten married, had a daughter named Sofia, survived a car

and plane crash, lost her left leg to an open femur fracture which became infected, and cheated on

her wife. Just getting out of a long term relationship and feeling that my current residancy was leading

me nowhere, I decided to pack up and move across the country to settle in Seattle to help my friend

through this rough time in her life. It didn't take long to find a place to to live and I found a really

great roommate. Arizona even got me into the residancy program at the hospital she was part owner of.

Today I just so happened to be on Dr. Robbins service. I was still just a 4th year residant since

leaving my own hospital to join the program out here in Seattle. It was a slow day for surgeries

today so I was standing in front of the OR board looking over a chart when Arizona came up beside me.

Arizona: Hey Amber. (I look up when I hear my bestie's voice) Sorry your first week in PEDS was such

a slow one. Though no dying children is a plus.(She says with a smile)

Amber: Healthy, happy kids are definitely a good thing. (her smile is contagious;I can't help but grin)

Gotta love paperwork...(I say as I flip the chart closed and let out a sigh)

We both walk over to the nearest nurses station and place the chart back into the file. We stand in

silence for a moment before Arizona starts talking again.

Arizona: Wanna grab some drinks at Joe's after our shifts? It looks like we managed to get off at

the same time today.

Amber: (excited) Of course! You, me, and tequila shots, just like old times.(grabs phone from my pocket)

I'll just shoot Rachel(that's my roommate) a text and let her know that I will be home late.

Arizona: (laughing) I think I'll stick to a nice glass of white wine. You know what kind of trouble

we used to get into while drinking Tequila. (Flashes Amber her super magic smile)

Amber: (grabs Arizona on the arm and playfully shakes her) Oh c'mon Arizona...We are celebrating

our awesome friendship being back on track. We gotta do shots!

Arizona: (laughing) Ok, ok...but you are buying!

It was 7:00 and Arizona was already outside the hospital waiting for me so we could walk over to

Joe's together. The two women shared a cigarette and a little chit chat while walking towards the door and

opening it.

Amber: So, this is where everyone from the hospital hangs out? It's very...homey.

It wasn't very busy in the bar since it was still early yet. Arizona looked kind of nervous, her eyes

darting from one side of the room to the other before heading over to the bar.

Joe: Arizona! Haven't seen you here in a while...

Arizona: Hey Joe! Yeah, my schedule has been super crazy lately. (Not really wanting to tell him the

real reason she had been avoiding his bar)

Joe: What can I get you and your friend here?

Amber: (sitting down on a stool) 4 shots of tequila, salt shaker and a bowl of limes.

Joe:(looking at Arizona, laughing) With that order, she fits right in with you guys...(he turns for a

second and sits 4 shot glasses down in front of them along with a salt shaker and limes)

Arizona: (removing her coat) This is Amber. She is an old friend from back home that just moved to Seattle and

is working at the hospital now.

Amber: (shakes Joe's hand) Nice to meet you. I have a feeling you will be seeing a lot of me. (watching

Joe pour the shots) I drink alot when I'm single...(downs both of her shots)

Arizona: (taking her first shot) Single?! (turning to look at Amber) What happened? Thought you were

crazy in love?

Amber: (waving Joe back over to refill her shots) I was in love...Engaged, actually. (showing Arizona the ring

on the chain she was wearing around her neck)

Arizona: (concerned) Oh my god, Amber...Did she call it off?

Amber: Yeah...If you consider going back to the land of men calling it off. (slamming back another shot)

Arizona: (placing her hand on Amber's) I'm so sorry...Why haven't you told me sooner?

Amber:(taking another shot and sucking on a lime) I've been having a rough time dealing with it, and things

have been rough for you lately too. (thinking that'two can play at this game' she quickly changes the subject)

Why haven't I met your wife and daughter?

Arizona: (removing her hand from Amber's) Touche. (taking her second shot)

Joe: (looking at Arizona) Head's up, Arizona. (looking toward the door)

Arizona looks to the door when she hears the familiar ding of the bell. Her mouth dropped when she saw who

had entered the bar with Yang (who I had met a few days ago). She couldn't keep her eyes off of the brunette.

The brunette looked around and noticed Arizona staring. She and Christina quickly made their way over to the dart

boards and started up a game. Amber was still talking when she noticed Arizona was no longer paying attention to her.

Amber: Arizona, what are you...(turns to see what she was looking at, notices Callie) Damn, who is that? She is HOT!

(taking another shot) Joe, send her a drink on my tab.

Joe nods and pours a couple shots of tequila and takes them over to Christina and the mystery brunette. Christina

gives me a quick nod of appreciation and the brunette gives me a weak smile.

Arizona: (releasing the breath she had been holding) That is Calliope. My Wife.

Amber: (tequila spraying from her mouth) WHAT! Omg, Arizona, I'm so sorry...I wouldn't have said she was hot

if I had known. (turning back around to the bar after noticing she was attracting some attention, a little embarassed)

Arizona: (taking another shot) It's okay, Amber. She is hot...This bar is where we first met. I kissed her in the

bathroom.

Amber: (throwing money down on the bar after noticing her friend's sad face) Let's get out of here...I have a bottle

at my place and we can finish this conversation.

Callie noticed that Arizona got up and was walking toward the door. She was also wondering who the

mystery woman was with her. She was staring at her wife, she couldn't help it. She still loved her

but couldn't trust her.

Amber and Arizona had already had a few shots a piece and decided it would be best to call a cab. It was

a short ride to Amber's place. Her roommate wasn't home, so they had the place to themselves. Amber insisted

that Arizona take a seat in the living room and she ran into the kitchen.

Amber: (looking through cabinets and the fridge) I have tequila, whiskey, beer and wine. Pick your poison.

Arizona: (finding the remote for the stereo system on the coffe table) I think we should stick to tequila.

Amber: One bottle of Tequila and a six pack of beer coming right up. Turn on some music. I think tonight calls

for a little dance party.

One of Arizona's favorite songs comes on the radio and she begins to dance around the living room. Amber

is still in the kitchen looking for shot glasses. When she turns to walk into the living room, she couldn't

help but giggle when she saw Arizona dancing around the room. She put the alcohol and snacks down on the coffee

table and joined in on the dance. They spent the rest of the night drinking, dancing, and talking about how screwed

up their love lives had gotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona was still asleep the next morning when I had to leave for work. I left a note on the breakfast bar

for her to stay as long as she liked and that I would see her later that day at work and that I would text her

about maybe having lunch together. When I arrived at the hospital I quickly got dressed in my scrubs and headed

to the chief residents office to receive my orders for the day.

Amber: (scanning through my paperwork) Ortho rotation, nice! (this was one of the contenders for my specialty)

I managed to find my way up to Ortho without having to ask for directions. I was pleased with myself

until I opened the door and saw Callie standing with her arms crossed over her chest with a pissed off look on

her face talking to a nurse. I walked over, took a deep breath, and tapped her on the shoulder.

Amber: (my mouth went dry) Dr. Torres?

Callie: Yes? What can I do for you? (Turning to look at me, then remembering me from the bar) Oh, hey. You were

at Joe's last night, right? Thanks for the drinks.

Amber: (overly confident, forgetting who this woman was for a moment) Yeah, sure. No problem. I can't resist buying

a pretty lady drinks...(instantly regretting her words) I mean..Crap! Now I've made this awkward. (the nurse that

she was talking to walks away and Callie glares at Amber) Looks like I'm on your service this week. What do we have

going on today?

Callie: (before she could say anything her pager goes off) Just when I thought I could just pawn all of my paperwork

off on the new resident and leave early... (sighs) Follow me to the ER, got a bus crash coming in.

It was a silent walk to the elevators. Once we were in the elevator she pressed the button for the ER floor

and suddenly I felt trapped. The look on Dr. Torres' face said that she wanted to ask questions, but she stayed

quiet. I was dreading a conversation about why I was hanging out at a bar with her wife. I certainly didn't want

to lie to this woman about our past. Suddenly the elevator dings to signal we have reached our destination. The

doors open and we rush out. Dr Torres then turns to me and asks...

Callie: So, how do you know Dr. Robbins?

This was gonna be a long week...

It was finally lunchtime so I headed up to the PEDS ward to see if Arizona was ready to eat. She was just

finishing up some post-op notes when I reached the nurses station.

Amber: Hey. (texting then putting away my phone) You ready?

Arizona: Hey you! (flashing me a smile) Thanks for letting me crash at your place last night. I had such

a great time catching up on everything. BTW, Rachel didn't get home til this morning. (laughing) She stared at me

wondering who the hell I was, grabbed a cup of coffee, then went straight to her room.

Amber: (laughing) She probably thought you were just some girl I brought home from the bar last night. She must have

made plans to leave me an empty apartment when I told her I was headed to the bar. She is pretty cool. Next time

you come over I'll introduce you.

The friends made their way to the cafeteria and continued laughing and talking while deciding what to have

for lunch. They talked about Arizona not being able to hang out for the next couple of days due to it being

her nights with Sofia, Amber's tendency to bring complete strangers home from bars and finally Amber told Arizona

that she was on Callie's service this week.

Amber: (finishing the apple she was eating) She asked me how I knew you while we were on our way to the ER this morning.

I kind of froze, I didn't know what to say. (snickers to herself a little) She is beautiful but damn if she

isn't completely intimidating. (thinking about how gorgeous Callie is and how cute the interns were) God, I need to get

laid...It's been way too long.

Arizona: (a little shocked) Stop drooling Amber, she is still my wife! (playfully smacking Amber's arm, laughing) I will

talk to her tonight when she drops Sofia off at my hotel room. Tell her that you are just an old friend and that she has

nothing to worry about.

Amber: (tossing her apple core into the nearest trash can, basketball style) Yes! You know you can always stay at my

place instead of the hotel. It would be fun having you around all the time and having someone in the house that actually

cooks. We do have an extra room, you know.

Arizona: (nibbling on a carrot, kind of at a loss for words) You are an amazing friend, you know that?

Amber: I know, I'm awesome. (both friends laugh)

Suddenly both women's pagers went off and they said their goodbyes to each other knowing that they probably wouldn't

see each other the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks had past since that day, Arizona had moved into Amber's place, and everything was going great. Sofia

loved not having to hang out in a hotel room and enjoyed the nights that she got to spend playing with Amber

when Arizona had to work the late shift. Tonight was one of those nights.

Amber: (sitting in the middle of the living room floor building block castles with the child) Want to order

some pizza tonight Sof?

Sofia: Momma?

Arizona: She will be home soon little one. (picking Sofia up and walking to the kitchen to grab the phone) We will

get one cheese and one pepperoni so Momma can have some when she comes home.

Amber picks up the phone and makes the call. She also puts Sofia in her highchair and gives her a graham cracker

and some milk to hold her over til the pizza gets there. Minutes later there is a knock at the door.

Amber: (opening the door) Wow, that was...Dr. Torres? What are you doing here? Arizona said you wouldn't be

picking Sofia up until later tonight.

Callie: (a little nervous) I, I got off early tonight and was hoping to go ahead and pick her up.

Amber: (opening the door wider and inviting her in) Arizona isn't home yet, so it's just me and Sof here right

now. We ordered pizza, you are welcome to hang out for a while if you want. (both women walking into the living

room, the child noticing her Mommy was there)

Sofia: (with her mouth full of cracker, crumbs flying out of her mouth) Mommy!

Callie: (walking into the kitchen toward her daughter) Hey baby girl! (kissing her forehead) You having fun

with Amber tonight?

Amber: (joining them in the kitchen) We have been playing with blocks and watching movies today. (looking at Callie)

Can I get you something to drink? Beer? Glass of wine? (opening the fridge)

Callie: (sitting at the table) A beer would be amazing, thanks.

Amber: (handing Callie a beer and opening her own) I'm gonna go give Arizona a call to see how much longer she

is gonna be at the hospital and get Sof's bag ready. (walking toward her room) If the pizza man shows up, the money

is on the counter.

Amber decides to just shoot Arizona a text so Callie couldn't hear the conversation she wanted to have with the

woman. While waiting for a response she walked into Sofia and Arizona's room to pack a bag for the girl. She heard the

knock on the door and Callie thanking the guy for the delivery.

Amber: (looking at her phone, whispering) C'mon Arizona...I need to know what to do...

Callie:(shutting the door and yelling down the hall) Pizza's here!

Amber: K, be out shortly! There are paper plates on the kitchen counter!

Arizona (via text) What do you mean Callie is there? I will probably be another hour or so, just finishing up some

post-op charting. Don't let her take Sof til I get there.

Amber (via text) I ordered pizza, so there will be food for you when u get home. I got a pepperoni pizza just for

you.

Arizona (via text) Thnx! :) See you guys soon.

Amber: (walking back to the kitchen, shoving her phone into her pocket) Alright, let's eat. (taking the six pack

out of the fridge) Another beer?

Callie: Sure, thanks! (cutting up a slice of pizza for Sofia) What did Arizona say?

Amber: (joining Callie at the table) She is just finishing up some charting, an hour tops she said. (taking a

slice of cheese from the box) So, any amazing cases today?

Callie: (nibbling on her slice) Nope, just a couple of routine knee replacements and a few broken bones. Had a lot

of time to catch up on some paperwork in my office though.

Amber:(reaching for another slice) Well, that sounds...boring! (laughing)

Callie: (smiling) Well, had you been at work today, that paperwork would have been all yours...(grabbing a slice

of cheese and another beer) You start back on my service tomorrow, right?

Amber: Yep! (cutting more pizza for Sofia) I'm glad Arizona prefers wine, cuz this six pack is about to be a goner...

The rest of dinner was spent talking to Sofia and about what was on the Ortho schedule for the rest of the week.

Once dinner was finished and everything was cleaned up, they went back to the bedroom to play with Sofia while they

waited for Arizona to come home. They were so into playing that they didn't hear Arizona open the door. The blonde

stood at her bedroom door just watching them play until the little girl spotted her Momma.

Sofia: Momma home! (she gets up and runs into Arizona's waiting arms)

Amber: (getting up off the floor) Hey Ari, how was work?

Arizona: (holding Sof and looking at Callie) Exhausting. Just ready for a hot bath and sleep.

Amber: (walking toward Arizona and Sofia, kissing Sof on the cheek) Well, I will go pour you a glass of wine and

heat up a couple slices of pizza for you. (purposefully leaving Callie and Arizona alone with their daughter)

Arizona: (putting Sofia back down with Callie) Thanks, Amber. (watching Amber leave the room, sits on her bed and

removes her shoes) Hey Callie, sorry I was late. I just wanted to see Sof one more time today before she leaves

with you.

Callie: (getting up off the floor) That's okay. I got out of work early and wanted to see her as soon as possible.

Amber seems to be great with her. (noticing Arizona wincing in pain) Are you okay?

Arizona: (a little shocked that she cared) Once I get this prosthetic off and soak in the tub, I should be fine...

and yeah, Amber is amazing with Sof. This living situation is really working out great.

They looked at each other with love in their eyes, but didn't say a word. Finally Callie broke the stare and

started to clean up the toys they had been playing with.

Amber: Arizona! Pizza's ready!

Callie: (watching Arizona get up and move toward the bedroom door) I guess that's my que to get out of here. (to

Sofia) Tell Momma goodnight, Sof.

Callie walks to the door with Sofia in her arms and allows Arizona to give her goodnight kisses and hugs. Out of

habit, Arizona unintentionally kisses Callie's cheek as well. Arizona begins to feel the blush in her cheeks and

wants to say something, but she keeps her mouth shut. Callie just gives her a weak smile and walks out of the bedroom

and out of the apartment. Once Arizona hears the door shut, she emerges from the bedroom.

Amber: (handing Arizona a glass of wine) Hey, you okay? (pulls out a chair for her) She seemed to leave in a hurry.

Arizona: (slumping down into the chair, letting out a sigh) I just kissed Callie. (noticing Amber's shocked face)

On the cheek. Just like I do to Sofia. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just happened.

Amber: (sitting a plate of pizza in front of Arizona) I think you guys really need to sit down and talk. She seemed

to be a little sad that you weren't here when she got here. (opening the last bottle of beer) I'll go and start

running the bath for you while you eat. If you wanna talk afterwards, I'll be in my room.

Arizona refilled her wine glass before walking into the bathroom. She set her glass down on the edge of the tub

and turned off the water. After removing her clothes, she then sat down on the toilet to remove her prosthetic. She

couldn't help but laugh when she realized Amber had used her favorite vanilla scented bubble bath and had lit a few

vanilla scented candles as well. Her best friend was so good to her. Hopping her way back to the tub, she gently sat

down on the ledge and lowered herself into the hot, steamy, bubbly water. So many thoughts were running through her

brain. Does she really have a chance at getting her family back together? Will Callie be willing to work through this?

She loved and missed her wife. She was gonna do whatever it takes to get her back.

Amber's room is the closest to the bathroom and she realizes that Arizona is still in the tub. She has either

fallen asleep or she was upset. Either way, Amber knew she should check on the woman. When she stepped out of her

room she gently knocked on the bathroom door.

Amber: (opening the door just a crack) Arizona? Are you okay in there?

Arizona: (wiping tears from her cheek, voice a little shaky) Yeah, I'm okay. Just have a lot going through my head

right now, and trying to process.

Amber: Want me to bring you the rest of the wine? Sounds like you might need it...

Arizona: Sure, thanks. (listening to Amber's footsteps down the hall)

Amber: (opening the bathroom door, one hand covering her eyes) Ok, I'm back. Make sure all your bits are covered

before I walk in there. (smiles then jokingly says) I'd rather not see all that sexiness, I may get flashbacks to

our early friendship years.

Arizona: (laughing) I'm all covered up, c'mon in. (watching Amber reach for her wine glass to refill it before

sitting on the floor next to the tub) You think you are so funny, don't you?

Amber: (grinning ear to ear;grabbing a towel from the floor) You should get out of there soon. Pruney is not

the new sexy, Arizona. (laughing as Arizona sticks out her tongue) Need help or are you okay getting out on your own?

Arizona: I'll be fine. (pulling the plug in the tub) Go to bed Amber, you have done enough for me for one night.

After Arizona got herself out of the tub, dried and into her pajamas, she realized that she forgot to bring

her crutches into the bathroom so she could get back down the hall to her room. Just as she was about to ask Amber

to help her, she noticed that apparently Amber had brought them into the bathroom with her and they were resting

against the door. She owed Amber big time for all her help tonight. She decided to take her out to Joe's in a couple

of days and find her a hookup. She knew her friend was in need of some fun.

Just a few blocks down the street Callie was also enjoying a hot bath after putting Sofia down for the night. The

only thing on her mind was the embarassed/flushed look on her estranged wife's face when she intinctively kissed her

on the cheek. God, she was so irresistible even though Callie was still so mad at her. All she wanted to do was take

her wife into her arms and tell her that everything would be okay. Most nights were sleepless for her because of the

empty spot next to her in her bed. Their bed. She needed to know that the spark was still there. The next time she

saw her wife, she was going to try an experiment. She had to know if there was still a chance for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this chapter is rated M. This is my first attempt at writing any sort of sexy scene, so be nice! Haha. Eventually this scene may get a re-write so I am open to all suggestions to make it better.

* * *

The next day at the hospital Arizona, Amber, Rachel, and Christina were all having lunch together. They had all splurged and had Chinese delivered to the hospital. There was just some idle chit-chat going on about how they would all plan on going out together over the coming weekend for a girls night.

_Amber: (looking across the table to Rachel and Christina) Ok, girls. We seriously need a ladies night. Somewhere __other than Joe's._

_Rachel: (placing the cap on her bottle of water) Definitely somewhere we can dance. I'd also say maybe a strip __club, but I don't think Yang here would be up to that. (nudging Christina in her side)_

_Christina: (rolling her eyes) Give me enough tequila and I can deal with the half-naked women. (the other women all __start to giggle) Just no lap dances!_

_Amber: (looking at her bestie) What do you say Arizona? Are you up for it? (shoving a bite of lo mein into her mouth)_

_Arizona: I don't know guys...I would definitely be up for dancing. I would just have to make sure Callie can take __Sofia, whatever night we end up going out. (noticing the looks on her friend's faces when she mentioned her wife's __name, then cheerfully) Besides, we need to get Amber here some action. I definitely vote drinks and dancing._

_Rachel: Oh, Amber definitely needs some action. (Amber kicks her in the shin) Besides, I haven't even seen her bring __anyone home recently, except for you Arizona, before I knew you guy's were just friends._

Amber and Arizona both blush. Christina and Rachel's pagers both go off and they each leave to go their separate ways. Amber had taken out her phone to check her emails and Arizona was just finishing up her meal. Suddenly Arizona felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out to see who was texting her. The message read 'Meet me at our usual on-call room'. Arizona let out a sigh. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or bad. She could feel all the color leave her face.

_Amber: (noticing Arizona's pale face; concerned) Are you okay? Did something happen?_

_Arizona: (staring straight ahead) Callie just sent me a text. (turning to look at Amber) She wants me to meet her __in an on-call room...(her eyes pleading) What should I do?_

_Amber:(getting up to dump their trash) You should go. Maybe she wants to talk (sitting back down, grinning) Maybe she __wants something else...(her pager goes off) Duty calls. (both women stand to leave) Go get em, tiger. (playfully __smacking Arizona's ass before leaving the cafeteria)_

After watching Amber leave, Arizona made her way over to the elevators. After hitting the 'up' button, she stood there lost in her thoughts until the door dinged and she walked into the lift. She then hit the button for the floor that she knew all too well, but had been avoiding. Once the doors opened again, she let out a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator. 'Good, no one is around' she thought to herself. She quickly made her way down the hall to the room that had held so many memories. Once in front of the door, she stood there for a minute to compose herself then lightly knocked on the door.

_Callie: (from inside the room) It's open. (looks up from where she is sitting on the bed to see Arizona in the __doorway) Hi._

_Arizona: (closing the door behind her) Hey. (noticing that Callie looks nervous) You okay?_

_Callie: (walking up to Arizona) Yeah..everything's fine...(taking in the scent of Arizona's perfume) I just...(standing __close to Arizona, their bodies just inches apart. She reaches in behind her and locks the door. She stands there staring __into the beautiful, blue eyes in front of her then pulling away to sit back on the bottom bunk) We should talk._

_Arizona: (a little flushed, she straightens her lab coat then moves to sit next to Callie) Callie, I ...(her words are __cut off by Callie placing her finger on her lips)_

_Callie: (taking a deep breath then lowers her finger from her wife's lips) I can't sleep, I can't eat, all I can think __about is you Arizona. (getting up off the bed, pacing the floor) I'm still so mad at you. So mad, but then I lay in __bed thinking about your eyes, running my hands through your hair, those dimples, and your smile..._

_Arizona: (starting to tear up, wipes a tear from her cheek) Please Calliope, come sit back down. Your pacing is upsetting __me. You know I never meant to hurt you. I just seem to keep screwing things up. (Callie sits back down next to her, her __eyes also tearing up)_

_Callie: (turning to face Arizona) You just 'Calliope'd me...(Arizona gives a weak smile ) You want to know what I miss __the most? (noticing the pleading look in Arizona's eyes, she grabs her wife's face and places a gentle kiss to her lips) __That. The spark that happens every time we touch._

_Arizona: (at a loss words, she reaches up and touches her lips still feeling the tingle of the kiss) Why did you __do that?_

_Callie: (grabbing Arizona's hand, moving it away from her face) I just had to know that there was still something there __between us. Something worth fighting for. (looking into tear filled blue eyes) Arizona, I have missed you so much. This __doesn't mean that we are back together, we certainly have a long way to go, but just for a few minutes I would like to __make out with my wife._

Callie's hand reaches around Arizona's head and pulls at the loose ponytail and releases the blonde curls. Looking for the silent okay in Arizona's eyes, she then initiates another tender kiss while slipping her hands into her lab coat and sliding it down over her shoulders and arms before throwing it onto the floor. Arizona then moves to straddle Callie and intensifies the kiss, lightly pushing Callie's back onto the lumpy mattress. Her tongue slowly licks along Callie's bottom lip asking for entrance. A slight moan escapes her mouth as Callie opens her mouth for her to obtain access. Upon hearing Arizona's moan, Callie slips her arm around her waist and flips them over. She then begins to kiss and nibble on Arizona's neck, which she knew drove her wife crazy. Arizona didn't want this feeling to end. She has wanted to be back into her wife's arms for months now. Should she dare push this further or just enjoy the feel of her beautiful Calliope kissing trails up and down her neck? She wanted more but wasn't sure if Callie did. She then felt her scrub top being lifted and soft, quick kisses on her flat stomach.

_Arizona: (barely a whisper, pleading) Callie...(Callie raises an eyebrow and grabs the bottom of her scrub top and pulls __it up and over her head) You are so beautiful..._

_Callie: shh...no talking. (her hands move to Arizona's scrub top and carefully pulls it off of her body and reaches around __to unhook the blondes bra. Carefully straddling Arizona, she silently takes in the sight of her half-naked wife then reaches __to unhook her own bra)_

Arizona pulled Callie down on top of her, craving the skin to skin contact. They couldn't contain the groans of pleasure coming from both of their mouths when their chests met. She had both hands twisted in the dark hair in front of her, crashing Callie's lips to her own. She then wrapped her right leg around Callie's waist to keep the close contact. She could feel her body get closer and closer to the release she desperately needed. Unconsciencely, her hips began to buck up against Callie. When she did that Callie bit down on her bottom lip. Callie began a slow rhythmic pace, Arizona's hips eagerly meeting each thrust. _'This is it, now or never'_ Arizona thought to herself as her hands left Callie's hair and slid down her sides until she reached the top of her scrub pants. Callie stopped the intense kiss to watch Arizona's shaking hands try to untie the strings on her scrub pants. Noticing the trouble she was having, Callie gently slid off of her wife. She stood up and pulled her pants and panties down in one quick motion. She then looked back down at her wife, who had sat up and was taking in the site of her naked wife. Her blue eyes changing from a soft blue to the darker blue that shows her desire. Callie then grabs Arizona's hand and pulls her into a standing position so she could remove her pants as well. She couldn't help a slight giggle when she saw Arizona's beloved pink panties. Looking up, Callie notices the blush that has spread across her face. Helping Arizona back into a sitting position, she gently removes her prosthetic. She saw fear in Arizona's eyes and placed a reassuring hand on her cheek along with a quick kiss. After sitting back down on the bunk, Arizona tried to scoot as close to her wife as possible.

Noticing what she wanted, Callie reaches over and grabs her by the hips and sits her up to straddle her. Callie then started to commence kissing her wife. Starting with her lips then moving down to nibble on her neck then back to suck on Arizona's bottom lip. While the kissing became more intense, Callie's hands couldn't resist the beautiful body in front of her. Her hands ran up and down the petite blondes back, causing goosebumps to form on the creamy flesh. She moved her hands further down to grab her ass and pull her in even closer then moved around to the breasts that were begging to be touched. When she rolled both nipples between thumb and index fingers, Arizona broke the kiss and threw her head back as she moaned in pleasure. That was Callie's signal to move her mouth to where her hands had just been. Starting with the right, she slowly flicked the nipple with the tip of her tongue then took it into her mouth and sucked on it a few minutes before lightly grazing her teeth over it and moving to the left nipple to do the same. Arizona was grinding herself into Callie. She knew her wife was close...

_Arizona: (a little breathless, her hands once again intertwined in the hair of the woman she loved) Callie, I need you...__Please... (her hips were moving at a fast pace in Callie's lap, begging to be touched)_

Callie didn't need any further encouragement. She firmly kissed Arizona then moved on to suck on her pulse point as she moved a hand down between her lover's legs and gently pushed aside the material of her panties easily entering two fingers into her eager opening. _'God I've missed this'_ she thought to herself. Arizona was starting to moan pretty loudly so she moved from her neck back up to her lips to try to quiet her before the whole Ortho floor could hear them. She removed her fingers just long enough to re-position them on the bed. Her back was now against the wall with Arizona still on top of her. When she moved her hand back down her wife's flat stomach, she felt her wife's breath on her ear asking her for 3 fingers. She smirked a little remembering how hot it was to watch Arizona ride her fingers. Arizona had her head tipped back and was pinching/pulling her own nipples. Callie had her left hand gripping into the flesh of Arizona's hip. Just the sight of her petite wife's flushed face had Callie so aroused. This went on for a few more minutes then Callie lightly brushed against Arizona's clit with her thumb and that was all it took to push her over the edge. She still gently pumped her fingers in and out of her wife letting her ride out her orgasm. Once she removed her fingers, she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist so she wouldn't fall off of her. She sat in silence for a moment enjoying the flushed look on her face while her eyes were still shut.

Blue eyes slowly started to open again and she gave Callie one of her super magic dimpled smiles. Silence filled the room as blue eyes met brown. Arizona's heart was racing, but before she could open her mouth to offer to return the favor, Callie's pager starts to go off. Callie gently lifts Arizona off of her and sits her down on the bed. She then starts to find all of her clothes before picking up her pager to see who disturbed the moment they both desperately needed. Once fully dressed again, she turns to look at a still mostly naked Arizona.

_Callie: (apologetically) I'm sorry...I...I've gotta go. We will talk later. 'This isn't over' she thought to herself with a smile as she left the room._

And just like that Callie walked out of the door leaving a very confused Arizona in her wake. She was picking up her prosthetic when a smile broke out over her face. 'She still loves me' she said aloud to the empty room. She quickly and efficiently put her prosthetic back on and got dressed. She looked down at her phone, her shift ended 15 minutes ago.

After the short drive home, Arizona quickly made her way to pour herself a glass of wine. She then turned on the stereo system to her favorite station and headed to her room to prepare for a shower. After her shower, she realized no one else was home so she danced around in her underwear for a while thinking about the time she had in the on-call room with Callie. Should she call her? Send her a quick text? Or just let it go and hope that she contacts her? A few glasses of wine later, she decided to call Callie and ask if she could come by the apartment to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this took me forever to write. Had some serious writer's block going on. Not quite sure where I want to take the next chapter. Light conversation and playtime with Sofia before putting her to bed or should I skip over that and go straight into another M rated chapter? Please review and send me your comments. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Her plan had gone a lot further than she had planned. All she had meant to do was kiss her. Why does Arizona Robbins have to be so damn adorable and addictive? Now her mind was racing and her heart was beating out of her chest. Her arousal never faded as she had gone on with the rest of her day. Three surgeries had filled the rest of her day and she had even caught the sight of her blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty once or twice in between said surgeries. She honestly felt like a horny teenager again. Just the sight of her made her smile. The scent of her wife still filled her nostrils and was a constant reminder of the heat radiating from between her legs. She didn't even bother heading to the locker room to change, she was ready to get out of there. It had been a long and confusing day. She was ready for a few cold beers and some cuddles with Sofia...and maybe Arizona. Her mind kept drifting off to the events that took place in the on-call room. 'Focus Callie' she said to herself as she was heading down to the daycare to pick up her daughter.

She was pacing back and forth across the bedroom floor. Debating the pros and cons of making the call to Callie. Her family meant everything to her and she wanted, no, NEEDED it back. Just as she had gathered her courage to actually make the call, Arizona's phone began to vibrate. She sat on her bed, grabbed the phone and slid her finger across the screen to read the message. 'Making spaghetti and garlic bread...We can talk about today after we put Sofia down for the night. If u are interested that is.' Of course she was interested, her mind had been clouded by thoughts of Callie all day. She quickly sent out a reply and then nervously bit on her bottom lip. She then got up to rummage through her closet to find something to wear. After trying on at least 5 outfits, she decided on just a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and a pair of knee-high boots. She then moved into the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her hair and makeup. Once satisfied with her appearance, she headed back to the main room of the house to grab a light jacket. Before grabbing her purse and keys from the table near the door, she headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. Her parents always told her to never show up at a person's house empty-handed. She also grabbed a single Peruvian Lily from the arrangement of flowers that were sitting on the kitchen table. Heading back to the front door, she grabbed her things then opened the door and was on her way.

'Sounds great Calliope. See you soon.' Callie set her phone back down on the bar and picked up a spoon to stir her tomato sauce. She noticed that her hands were suddenly sweaty and a bit shaky. She let out a small laugh and shook her head. She thought, 'No reason to be nervous, it's just dinner with your wife. Your incredibly hot, sexy wife' After stirring her sauce and checking on the noodles, she reached into the cabinet to set another plate onto the breakfast bar. Turning back to the stove, she turned both the burners off and grabbed the pot of noodles to drain them in the sink. While letting the noodles drain, she reached up into the cabinet to grab the serving dish she needed and she also opened the fridge to grab the salad she had prepared. She also grabbed a beer to help calm her nerves a bit. Once she turned back to the food, she put the noodles in the dish, covered them in the meat sauce, grated fresh parmesan cheese over the top and places a few sprigs of parsley on top as a garnish. The oven begins to beep signaling to Callie that it is time to put the garlic bread in the oven. After getting the bread in and setting the timer, she makes her way into her room to get dressed. She settled on a pair of dark denim jeans and a v-neck red t-shirt. She didn't want to over-do it because it wasn't a date, was it? Walking back out toward the kitchen, she stops to turn off the movie Sofia had been watching and moved her down from the couch and onto the floor with all her toys. Heading into the kitchen, the oven once again started beeping. While she was removing the tray from the oven, there was a knock at the door.

Before lightly knocking on the door, Arizona paced back and forth in the hallway. Her nerves were really starting to kick her butt. This was the home that they shared, she shouldn't be this nervous. Granted, this hasn't been her home for a few months now, but it always felt like coming home whenever she was around Callie and her daughter. Standing in front of the door, she set her things down in the hall and shook out all the nerves that had been building within her body. 'Okay, you got this Arizona' she thought as she picked up her stuff and knocked on the door. 'Just a minute' she heard Callie's voice calling from inside. She took a deep breath and put on one of her best smiles as she saw the blue door open. When her eyes took in the sight of her wife, her mouth went dry and no words would form. All she could do was hand her the single flower. Seeing the smile on Callie's face made her dimples pop. Before Callie could say anything, Sofia came rushing to the door and grabbed onto her Momma's legs. Both women began to laugh. Callie grabbed the bag from Arizona's hand so she could pick up their daughter. They then all made their way into the living room. Arizona sits on the couch holding Sofia tightly in her arms.

_Arizona: 'Dinner smells amazing, Calliope.'_

_Callie: 'Well you are just in time. It's ready to eat.'_

Callie takes Sofia from Arizona's arms and holds her high to blow a raspberry on her belly making her giggle. Arizona can't help bringing out on of her super magic smiles while listening to her baby girls laugh. While Callie puts Sof in her high chair, Arizona pulls the bottle of wine from her bag. She then walks into the kitchen to grab a couple of wine glasses. She decided to push her luck a little bit by grazing her hand across Callie's hip as she walked past her to put the glasses onto the bar. Taken aback, Callie freezes for a second while she is plating some spaghetti for Sofia. Before turning back to plate food for herself and Arizona, she had to take a deep breath to steady herself. Once she finally decided to turn back around, she found two glasses of red wine poured and Arizona sitting on a stool with a sly grin on her face. Callie could feel a blush forming on her cheeks.

_Callie: 'Hope you're hungry, I made way too much.'_

_Arizona: 'I am always hungry for your meals, you're an amazing cook.'_

_Callie: 'Does no one cook at Amber's place?'_

_Arizona: 'Not really, none of us ever seen to be home at the same time. Mostly we just order out, unless I cook.'_

_Callie: 'I'm sure there will be plenty of leftovers. You are welcome to take some home'_

Callie places two bowls of salad down on the bar and begins loading their plates with the spaghetti and a slice of garlic bread. After checking on Sofia's progress with her dinner and refilling her cup of milk, she finally sits down next to Arizona. Silence befalls them. The only noise in the apartment for what feels like hours is the babbling of the toddler making a mess of her dinner and trying to get the attention of her mothers. Two servings of spaghetti and 3 glasses of wine later for each, Arizona was the first to get up and move towards the kitchen to clean up. Placing the dishes in the sink and grabbing some paper towels, she walks over and places a kiss on the top of Sofia's head. She then hands the paper towels to Callie.

_Arizona: 'You clean up the little Bug, and I'll clean up dinner.'_

_Callie: 'I don't think towels will be enough to clean up this mess, I think it's straight to the bath for this little one.'_

After cleaning the dinner dishes and wiping down Sofia's high chair and the breakfast bar, Arizona poured out two more glasses of wine and moved to the living room to sit on the couch to wait for Callie and Sofia. While waiting for her girls to finish up bath time, she was silently coming up with a plan to repay Callie for the little tryst in the on-call room. Being slightly tipsy, her mind started to come up with so many things that she would like to do to her wife. Just as her thoughts were starting to get dirty, a toddler clad only in a diaper came running into the room. Callie followed closely behind her with Sofia's pj's in hand. Sitting down next to Arizona, Callie handed the pajamas over to her and smiled.

_Callie: 'She wanted Momma to get her ready for bed.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for this super short chapter, but I have had so much trouble with these next few chapters. Not quite sure where I want to take this story next. Don't worry though, there will be another Calzona hook up in the near future. Just gotta get through some things that build up to it...**

* * *

Once Arizona got Sofia into her pajamas, they all went into the nursery to read a bedtime story. Goodnight Moon was a favorite of the little brunette's. Hugs and kisses were given as Callie put Sofia into her bed and grabbed the baby monitor on their way out of the room.

_Callie: Want some popcorn and watch a movie?_

_Arizona: (smirks) Only if I get to pick the movie._

_Callie: As long as it isn't Disney._

Both women laugh as Callie pops the popcorn and Arizona picks out a movie. Callie also grabs the bottle of wine as she brings the large bowl of popcorn into the living room and sits it down on the couch between them.

_Arizona: Hope a musical is okay with you. I put in RENT._

_Callie: Great! I love singing along to the music._

Halfway through the movie, another glass of wine and the bowl of popcorn, Arizona was starting to get sleepy. Her head was resting on Callie's shoulder. She didn't want to fall asleep though because she was enjoying listening to her wife singing along to Take Me or Leave Me. She began to lightly chuckle when Callie really got into the song. Soon she started to drift off. Callie glanced over at her wife when she started to hear a light snore coming from her left side. Reaching over to the table, she set down the bowl and turned off the tv. Grabbing Arizona's hand and intertwining their fingers, she too drifted off into dreamland.

Arizona's phone started ringing at some ungodly hour the next morning. At first she was a little disoriented as to where she was, but once she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she remembered that she was on the couch with Callie. During their sleep, Callie had somehow pulled Arizona into an embrace that she did not want to get out of. Finally deciding to move from the comfort of her wife's arms, she reached over to look at her phone. Two missed calls from Amber. _'Probably just wondering why I'm not home'_

Instead of calling Amber back, she decided it was probably time to get back to the house. She didn't want to be around when Sofia woke up, it would confuse her too much. Before leaving she picked up the wine glasses and bowl and took them to the kitchen and puts them in the sink. Returning to the living room, she also retrieved the empty wine bottle and placed her phone in her pocket. She hesitantly placed a chaste kiss on Callie's lips before returning to the kitchen. Finding a notepad and pen, she left a note before picking up her purse and leaving the apartment.

Startled awake by a bad dream she had been having, Callie noticed that she was alone on the couch. While sitting up and stretching her back, she noticed a yellow legal pad sitting in front of her on the coffee table. It was Arizona's handwriting.

**Calliope, **

**Thanks again for dinner, it was amazing as usual. It was great to see you and Sof tonight. Maybe we could do it again sometime? I'm sorry I fell asleep during the movie, it had really been a long day. We really have some things to talk about** **when you are ready. Oh, and when you get to the hospital tomorrow, your first cup of coffee is on me. Just tell the girl at the cart I will pay her when I see her.**

**Love Always, **

**Arizona xoxo**

Gripping the notepad to her chest, Callie was all smiles. Looking at the clock she still had a couple of hours before Sofia would be up. She walked over to the front door, locked the deadbolt and made her way into her bedroom. Opening the top drawer of her nightstand, she smiled at the picture of her small family and placed the notepad on top of it before drifting back off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter jumps forward a couple of weeks. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the feedback. Keep it coming! **

* * *

Arizona and Amber both had a few days off coming up and decided to head back east to visit family and friends. The weekend that they decided to go happened to be a weekend that Arizona had Sofia. The flight was very nerve-wracking for Arizona, but everything went smoothly and they rented a car to get to Barbara and Daniels home. Amber had met Arizona's parents many times before, but has social anxiety so most of my day was spent playing with Sofia while Arizona spent time with her family. She knew her friend needed this, so if spending the day with Sofia put a smile on Arizona's face, then that is what she would do. After putting Sofia down for a nap, I went up to the room of the house that we were staying in and prepared to take a shower.

Arizona's phone and pager were both going off. Amber knew it was probably Callie so she just let them ring and didn't bother telling Arizona. Just as Amber started running the water, her phone rang. Half dressed, she sat on the bed to see who was calling. It was Callie looking for Arizona and Sofia. The conversation was short, but it went like this.

_Amber: Hello?_

_Callie: Hey Amber, it's Callie. (nervously) Are they with you? Arizona isn't answering her phone._

_Amber: Dr. Torres? How did...(knowing she probably got her number from her personale file) Yes, they are both with __me and they are fine. What's up? Are we needed at the hospital?_

_Callie: You can call me Callie...No, everything is fine. I just needed to know where Sofia was, I was missing her today._

_Amber: (excited to talk about her day with the child) Oh, she is great! We played a lot today and I just put her down for a nap.(after hearing Callie sigh, concerned) Are you sure you're okay? You sound stressed._

_Callie: I am stressed...This whole thing with Ari...(biting her tongue) I'm sorry, I know you guys are friends and I don't want to put you in the middle of things._

_Amber: It's okay, Callie. I know I don't really know you outside of working together, but I can see the effect this situation is having on both of you and Sofia. We should hang out sometime, so I can get the know the woman by bestie fell in love with._

_Callie: Yeah, we could definitely...Shit! I gotta go, 911 from the pit. Give Sofia kisses for me. (she hangs up)_

Amber hangs up the phone and jumps in the shower. After getting out and blowdrying her hair, she sits on the bed wondering if she should tell Arizona that she just talked to Callie. While still sitting wearing just her towel, the bedroom door opens and Arizona walks in.

_Arizona: Oh! I'm sorry, I'll just...(she starts to walk back to the door)_

_Amber: (walking over and shutting it behind her, smiling and laughing) It's okay, you've seen me in less._

_Arizona: (laughing) That is true. (grabs her pager and phone off the bed) 5 missed calls from Callie..._

_Amber: (pulling on panties and jeans) Yeah, she called me too. Just got off the phone with her actually. She just wanted to talk to Sofia, she is having a bad day. (standing up and touching Arizona's shoulder) Are you okay?_

_Arizona: (sitting on the bed) Getting better, it's just been a long day. Is Sofia sleeping? (lays down, kicking off her shoes) _

_Amber: Yeah. (pulling a shirt over her head) She is in the next room. I've got a monitor right here on the table. (noticing Arizona's sad face) Alright, talk to me...What's going on?_

_Arizona: (teary eyed) I miss my wife._

_Amber: Hey, no tears this weekend...(sits on the edge of the bed next to Arizona, putting her hand on her leg) I need to ask you something, and if you don't want me to do it I completely understand..._

_Arizona: (sitting up) What is it, Amber?_

_Amber: (taking a deep breath) When Callie called, I asked her if maybe she'd want to hang out sometime. You know, so I can get to know my best friends wife. (noticing Arizona's confused look) Nevermind, it's a stupid idea..._

_Arizona: (a small laugh escapes her mouth) Amber, why do you think I'd have a problem with you hanging out with Callie? You guys seem to get along great at work. (places her hand on Amber's shoulder) Besides, if you are seriously considering Ortho, she would be a great mentor._

_Amber: I don't know...I just thought it would be weird for you. (starting to ramble) I'm totally Team Robbins here, but I think she could be a great friend...and when you guys get back together, we can all hang out together... _

_Arizona: (a blush creeping up into her cheeks) It's funny that you would mention that...(running her hands through her hair) Something happened a couple of weeks ago that I didn't tell you about. _

_Amber: (intrigued, excited) Something happened with Callie? You guys totally got it on in the on-call room, didn't you? __(noticing Arizona turn bright red) OMG, you totally did! C'mon, let's go have this conversation downstairs over food __and beer. I'm starving!_

Amber grabs Arizona's hand and pulls her up out of the bed. Making sure she grabs the baby monitor, Arizona turns off the light in the room and heads downstairs with Amber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, inspiration has been hard to find lately.**

**Ok, this chapter has a lot of Arizona/Amber/Sofia to set up my next Calzona chapter. Don't worry, Callie comes back in the next chapter. These next few chapters have really given me trouble. Hope to have another chapter up soon!**

* * *

The rest of the weekend flew by and the two best friends were once again back in Seattle. They both still had one extra day before having to head back to work so they planned out a fun-filled Monday with Sofia before she was to be handed back over to Callie. Surprisingly, Amber was the first one awake and decided to make breakfast. She put on a pot of coffee and went to work on the task at hand.

Arizona was awake and staring at the ceiling in her room when she heard Sofia finally start to stir in her crib. Sitting up, she threw her hair up into a quick ponytail and grabbed her prosthetic. Once she was up on her feet, she picked up the little girl and made her way into the kitchen.

_Amber: (taking Sofia from Arizona's arms) Good morning sleepyhead. (gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and places her in her high chair)_

_Arizona: (grabbing coffee mugs from the cabinet) Oh my god, this looks and smells amazing! Someone had some energy this morning..._

_Amber: (handing Sofia a sippy cup of milk) Don't get used to it. This happens on rare occasions._

After cutting up some pancake and eggs for Sofia, Arizona finally sat down to enjoy her morning coffee and the newspaper. Before joining her at the table, Amber had poured a to-go cup of coffee for Rachel knowing that she had to be at work soon and still had not left her room. Just as she had put food on her own plate and sat down, they heard Rachel's bedroom door burst open and she came running down the hall. Noticing food on the breakfast bar, she grabbed a few strips of bacon, folded them in a pancake, put it in a napkin, grabbed the cup of coffee and ran out the door.

Both women couldn't help but laugh at their roommates swift exit. Once they all had full tummy's, Arizona decided she would clean up while Amber put Sofia in the living room and went into her own room to get herself ready for the day. Before going back out into the living room, she dug around in her closet for her baseball and gloves. There was always someone at the park willing to throw the ball around with her. Pulling on her favorite hat, she was ready to get this day going. Walking into the kitchen, she opened the fridge to grab a few bottles of water and few yogurt cups into a cooler while waiting for Arizona and Sofia to come back out to the living room. Sofia was all smiles when she came rushing into the room.

_Amber: Ready to go, big girl? _

_Sofia: (pointing to the hall) Momma not ready yet._

_Amber: I'm sure she will just be another minute. (grabbing Arizona's keys from the bowl) Let's go get you into your car seat. (calling down the hall) Zona, I'm gonna go put Sof and our cooler in your car. _

_Arizona: (from the bathroom) Okay, I'll be out in a second!_

Arizona soon joined them in the car and it was just a short ride to the little girl's favorite place to play. During that short ride, Sofia couldn't stop babbling about playing on the swings and in the sandbox.

After playing on the swings and slides, Arizona and Amber both needed a break and sat on a nearby bench as they watched Sofia play in the sand with a little blonde haired girl with pigtails.

_Arizona: (uncapping her bottle of water) It's such a beautiful day. _

_Amber: (eating some yogurt) It really is...and people say Seattle weather sucks...(smiling, noticing Sofia hug the other little girl) _

_Arizona: (looking at her daughter as well) Oh my god! How cute are they?_

_Amber: Super cute. Sofia seems to have the same taste in women that her Mommy has...(receiving a punch in the shoulder) Ow! What was that for?_

Arizona just gives Amber a death glare causing Amber to laugh nervously.

_Amber: Speaking of Callie, I have decided to declare Ortho._

_Arizona: (giving a dimpled smile) She is gonna be so excited to hear that! Have you said anything to her about it yet?_

_Amber: (scrolling through some emails on her phone) Not yet, I was thinking about asking her if she wanted to grab some drinks later and tell her then._

_Arizona: Text her now about going out. Tell her I can stick around the apartment with Sofia while you guys go out. (She walks over to the sandbox to get Sofia)_

While Arizona is brushing all the sand off of Sofia's clothes, Amber is already in the car texting Callie. The next part of their plan for the day was to get ice cream. Before arriving at the ice cream stand, Sofia was already passed out in her seat. After pulling into a parking space, Amber jumped out to get them each some ice cream. She returned with 2 cones and a cup with a lid on it.

_Amber: (climbing back into the car) One strawberry cone for you, (handing it to Arizona), a vanilla/chocolate swirl for me, and a cup of strawberry and vanilla to have later for Sleeping Beauty back there._

Once they were all back at the house, Arizona put Sofia in her crib for her nap. Amber was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels of the tv. Looking through their combined DVD collection, she came across a movie Arizona would definitely want to watch. Arizona emerged from her room and moved into the kitchen to make a couple of salads for their lunch. Just as Amber was putting the movie in, her phone began vibrating.

_Amber: (watching Arizona come over to the couch with their food)I just put in Frozen. (looking at her phone) Callie says she get off early today and wants to check out the new Mexican restaurant. _

_Arizona: Awesome. You will turn that into a celebratory dinner once you tell her the great news. (eyes glued to the movie)_

_Amber: (still texting) She also said that you are welcome to join us and she can find a sitter._

_Arizona: (eyes finally moving from the tv to Amber) Oh, no...You guys should go. Tell her I can stay at the apartment with Sof while you guys are out. If that is okay with her, that is. _

_Amber: (smiling) She said that would be fine. (stabbing a tomato in her salad) Looks like I'm having dinner with my new mentor tonight._

* * *

**Next chapter, dinner and drinks with Callie plus a little Calzona**


	9. Chapter 9

Callie was just exiting the hospital when she received a text from Amber. '_Getting Sofia fed and bathed then we will be over.'_

After walking across the street to her building and entering her home, she decided that she would have enough time to shower before they got there. Leaving the warmth of her bathroom, Callie then searched through her closet for the perfect outfit. Arizona was coming over, so she wanted to look good, but not too sexy since she would be spending the evening with Amber and not her wife. Once satisfied with her appearance, she went on to dry her hair and put on a bit of makeup. Grabbing some ballet flats from the floor, she heard the doorbell ring.

Sofia's big toothy grin was the first thing she saw when she opened the door. She couldn't hold back the smile that came across her face when she saw her daughter. She greeted Amber with a quick hug and then her eyes met the ocean blue eyes of her wife. Noticing the super magic smile that was on her face, she gave a smile of her own then immediately stepped aside so Arizona could get into the living room. Sofia was already at her toy box deciding on what to play with. After closing the door, Callie walks over to her daughter and squats down next to her and pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead.

_Callie: Mommy is gonna go out with aunt Amber for a little while. You be good for Momma and I will see you in the morning._

Getting up from the floor, Callie walks over to the coat closet to grab her beloved leather jacket. Walking back toward the couch where Arizona and Amber are sitting, she places her hand on her wife's shoulder and immediately feels the electricity flow through her arm.

_Callie: (looking down at Arizona) Once you get Sofia down, there is leftover Chicken Piccata and a bottle of white in the fridge. Help yourself. (removing her hand from her wife, she moves to the door; looking back at Amber) Ready to go?_

Rising from the couch, Amber also went over to give Sofia a hug and kiss before walking over to Callie at the door. Before letting the women leave, Arizona got up and gave each of them a quick hug.

_Arizona: Have fun ladies. Oh, and no drunken, embarrassing stories about me from either of you...Got it? (giggling and pointing at Amber)_

_Amber: (scoffs) Me? C'mon, Zona...You know I won't give up our crazy secrets._

_Arizona: (arms crossed on her chest) Mmhmm...I know how you get once you've had a few drinks...You know what they say about loose lips..._

_Amber: Yeah, yeah...(opening the door) See ya later Zona. (closing the door behind her)_

Once Amber and Callie were gone, Arizona went into the kitchen to heat up some of the leftovers that were in the fridge. After she had her fill, it was bedtime for Sofia. Taking her daughter into her room, she sat down in the rocking chair and softly began to sing a lullaby. Laying Sofia in her bed, she placed a soft kiss on her head and left the room. Hoping Callie wouldn't mind, Arizona went to take a shower and grabbed an over-sized t-shirt from one of her drawers. Making her way back into the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of wine and moved back to the couch to watch a movie.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Amber was making small chit-chat with Callie as they made their way to Callie's car. Amber couldn't wait to tell Callie the good news, but she was gonna wait til they were at the restaurant. The drive to their destination was filled with stories from work, laughs, and singing along to the radio. They pulled up to the restaurant hoping there wasn't going to be too long of a wait.

_Amber: Wow, Callie...If you ever tire of being a surgeon, you should definitely sing. You have a great voice. (getting out of the car)_

_Callie:(blushing) Thanks. Arizona used to tell me that all the time. (nudging Amber's side) You're not so bad yourself. _

_Amber: (holding the door open for Callie) Eh, I'm not that great. Singing is just something I've always loved to do._

Luckily they hit the restaurant at a good time and only had to wait about 15 minutes for a table. Once seated at their table, Callie ordered a Margarita and Amber ordered a Corona. After looking over the menus and placing their orders the conversation turned into sort of a 20 questions game to get to know each other better.

_Callie: When did you realize you wanted to be a surgeon?_

_Amber: Not until my senior year of high school. I figured I'd give it a try. Never thought I'd make it through my intern year, but here I am. (motioning the waitress for another beer) Arizona told me that you have been married before?_

_Callie: (thanking the waitress for bringing their orders) Yes, I was a resident and he was an intern. (finishing her first Margarita) Got married in Vegas. Only lasted a few months. He cheated on me with his best friend._

_Amber: I'm so sorry to hear that. None of my exes ever cheated, but I certainly understand heartache._

_Callie: Have you ever been married? (putting a bite of food in her mouth)_

_Amber: (stabbing her fork into her taco salad) No...but I was engaged once...She was the love of my life...or so I thought._

_Callie: You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to_

_Amber: No, it's fine. I've gotta get over it sooner or later, right? (finishing her beer and food) I never thought I'd find love. I had been through such a string of loser guys before I found her. (pulling out her wallet to take out her half of the bill) Not to change the subject, but I have some amazing news..._

_Callie: (signing her credit card receipt) And what would that be? (finishing her second Margarita before standing up from the table)_

_Amber: Well, I have decided on a specialty...(pushing in her chair and following Callie to the exit) I chose Ortho. If you'll teach me, that is..._

After exiting the restaurant, Callie began to squeal in excitement and grabbed Amber and pulled her into a hug. The sight made Amber giggle. When they were back in the car, Amber sent a text to Arizona to tell her how excited Callie had gotten when she told her the news. Looking up from her phone, Amber noticed that they were in front of Callie's building. Getting out of the car, she began walking over to the sidewalk but before she took a step up onto the curb, Callie's strong hands were pulling her in the opposite direction towards Joe's bar.

_Amber: Callie, what are you doing?_

_Callie: We are celebrating...let's go._

Monday nights are karaoke nights at Joe's. All the tables were full so they grabbed the last couple of open stools at the bar. Seeing them take a seat, Joe immediately put a beer down in front of each of them.

_Amber: (to Callie) You wanna sing tonight?_

_Callie: (smiling) Sure, if you're gonna sing with me. What did you have in mind?_

_Amber: (taking a drink from her beer) Hmm...how about 'I Kissed a Girl'?_

They both laughed and Amber went over to the DJ to put their names on the list. On her way back over to the bar, she scoped out the crowd hoping to get the attention of someone tonight.

_Callie: Okay, I've got to know the story. How did you and Arizona meet? (finishing off her first beer and signaling Joe for 2 more)_

_Amber: (settling back down on her stool) There really isn't much of a story. We met in Med school. I caught sight of her in one of my classes and thought she was beautiful. (noticing she had Callie's full attention) Blonde's were never really my thing, but there was something about this girl that made me want to talk to her. We went out a few times but decided we were better off just being friends._

_Callie: (taking a sip from her beer) So...did you guys ever..._

_Amber: Have sex? (blushing) Honestly? (looking at Callie, gets the 'go ahead' nod) Twice._

_DJ: Next up we have Callie and Amber! _

During their performance, Amber was hoping Callie wasn't mad at her. Having her as a mentor will be an amazing step in her career. While looking into the crowd, she makes eye contact with a brunette sitting alone in a corner booth. The woman gives a flirty smile then looks away. _'This is gonna be a good night', _Amber thought to herself. Soon their song had ended and they went back to the bar and started talking about working together.

Four shots of tequila, 6 beers, and 3 games of darts later, Amber decided it was time to broach the subject she really wanted to talk about...Arizona and their marriage.

_Amber: (taking another shot) So what's going on with you and Zona? She told me about your little tryst in the on-call room...Hot, by the way._

_Callie: (finishing a beer) She told you? Of course she did, you are her best friend. (sighing) I honestly don't know what is going on...I mean, yeah, I want her back but I don't know if I can trust her. I have never stopped loving her, though. Never._

_Amber: (turning to look at Callie) She misses you. Sometimes I hear her crying in her room. I've never seen her this sad...and I don't know how else to help her. She needs you and Sofia. (spotting the cute brunette looking at her) Now, if you will excuse me, (draining the last of her beer) I have some healing of my own to do...Tell Arizona not to wait up. I'll find my own way home. _

She may be drunk, but Callie took in every word that Amber said to her. She and Arizona definitely had some talking to do. They needed to decide whether they were gonna try to work through this or just call it quits. Deciding on a plan of action, she decided that she couldn't live without the love of her life. Throwing money onto the bar, she finished her drink and made her way back over to her apartment hoping that Arizona was still awake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Another M rated chapter! I have so much fun writing these, but they always seem to be the ones that always take me the longest to post. Sorry for the length of time between posting each chapter...Hopefully this was worth the wait...**

* * *

Opening the door as gently as she could, she saw that the only light on in the apartment was the kitchen light. Setting her keys and purse on the side table, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Before walking into her room, she noticed Arizona curled up asleep on one of the sofas. She lightly made her way over to look at the sleeping form of her wife. Grabbing a blanket from the other couch, she covered the blonde and tucked it around her sleeping form. Turning off the tv, she bent down and kissed Arizona's cheek before heading into her room to take a shower.

The feeling of lips on her cheek and the sudden warmth provided by the blanket made Arizona's eyes flutter open. She slowly moved to a sitting position and stretched her arms out over her head and rolled her neck one way then the other. Putting on her prosthetic and getting up, she made her way into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Knowing that she probably shouldn't, Arizona walked over to Callie's room so she could lay on the bed. Before crossing the threshold of the room, she noticed the light on in the adjoining bathroom and the sound of the shower being turned on. She froze, not knowing what to do. _ 'What time is it? When did Callie get home? Where is Amber?' _All of these questions and more were running through her head.

Without realizing it, Arizona had stepped further into the bedroom and her gaze was glued to the bathroom door which had been left open just enough for her to see Callie's reflection in the mirror. She couldn't take her eyes off of the Latina. All Callie was doing was removing her makeup and Arizona just couldn't believe how incredibly sexy she looked. Before she knew it, Arizona was sitting on the bed staring at the beauty that was her wife. _'Oh God...'_ she gasped as Callie started to unbuckle her belt and pull her pants down over her toned legs.

While the the shower water was warming up, Callie stood in front of the vanity to remove her makeup. Once her face was clean, she began to undress. First she kicked off her shoes then began unbuckling her belt and slowly slid her pants down her legs. Next to go was the silky red blouse she had been wearing. Standing in just her bra and panties, her hand moved to her neck to caress the small heart pendant that had been placed there a few years ago by the love of her life. _'Arizona...' _she whispered to herself before reaching behind her back to release the the clasp on her bra. Once the article of clothing hit the floor, she hooked her thumbs into her panties and swiftly pulled them down and they landed on the floor next to the rest of her discarded clothing. Giving herself a once-over in the mirror, her fingers lightly traced the faint scars that still graced her neck and stomach from the car crash and Sofia's dramatic birth. Sighing, she finally stepped into the steaming shower.

Arizona was at a complete loss for words. There she was sitting on the bed with her mouth gaped open after watching her wife strip down and step into the shower. _"What have I gotten myself into? I shouldn't be sitting here watching and listening...'_ were the thoughts that were on her mind. Since Callie was now in the shower, Arizona no longer had a visual on the sexy Latina. She got up from her spot on the bed and made her way over closer to the bathroom door so she could hear what was going on. _'What are you doing, Arizona? This is borderline creepy' _she thought to herself while stepping closer to the bathroom door and slightly opening it a little more without being noticed. Once standing next to the half opened door, she could instantly smell the unmistakable scent of Callie's coconut shampoo. It almost made her knees weak.

The water was so hot beating down on her body, but the feeling was so amazing. She had just finished lathering up her hair and was now standing under the hot stream of water to rinse out the shampoo. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of Arizona. Her mind traveled back to the first time they made love, their wedding night, and finally to their on-call room hookup. Callie's hands slowly made their way from her hair to her face and neck where one hands fingers gently caressed her lips and the other hand was making its way to one of her full, supple breasts. Biting into her bottom lip, she began massaging her breasts with both palms making her nipples harden even more than they already were. She then began to pinch/pull at them and a soft moan escaped her mouth. Her hands then started to move further south to caress her sides, stomach and thighs. Letting out a loud '_Mmm' _she knew there was no stopping this now. Visions of her wife naked, trembling, and clenching the sheets underneath her were just too much and she needed relief from all the tension. Remembering that Arizona was actually in the apartment made it even hotter. Callie couldn't wait any longer, she felt like her body was on fire. With her left hand, she braced herself against the shower wall as the fingers of her right hand found their way to her aroused clit. _'Oh God!'_ she exclaimed as soon as her finger brushed against the bundle of nerves.

Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing. The sounds of the woman she loved pleasuring herself was filling the room. She could feel her own desire starting to build. _'Mmmm, Arizona...Yes!'_ Hearing her name come out of those beautiful lips made her release a soft moan of her own. She could feel her arousal soak through the panties she was wearing. Arizona couldn't take it anymore. In one swift motion, she removed the over-sized t-shirt from her body and leaned against the wall. Her nipples were so hard they could probably cut glass. Laying her head back against the wall, she used the thumb and forefinger of each hand to pull on each of them simultaneously. That alone was enough to elicit a moan from the petite blondes mouth. Deciding to listen for a little longer, her hand traveled down her body and into the waistband of her panties. _'Oh god, I'm so wet'_ she said to herself while her fingers ran up and down the length of her slit. _'I need to be in there. I need to feel her body pressed against mine.' _That thought is what pushed her away from the wall and into the doorway of the bathroom. Knowing she may regret it in the morning, she slid the panties down and off of her body and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**Any guesses on what's gonna happen next? ;)**


End file.
